Saetan SaDiablo
Saetan Daemon SaDiablo (pronounced "Say-tan"), also known as the High Lord of Hell and the High Priest of the Hourglass, is the patriarch of the SaDiablo family . He is a Hayllian Black Jeweled Warlord Prince who wears Birthright Red. He was Consort to the Black Jeweled Queen Cassandra. She trained him in the Hourglass craft, making him the first male Black Widow in Blood history. For a brief period of time he was married to Hekatah and had three sons with her: Mephis, Peyton, and a third, infant son who was dismembered by Heketah because of Saetan's refusal to cave to the trade demands of Zuulaman. Later, after becoming a Guardian, he fathered Lucivar Yaslana with Luthvian and Daemon Sadi with Tersa and, as of Heir to the Shadows, is the adopted father of Jaenelle Angelline. Early History Childhood Not much is known about Saetan's childhood save that he was born in Draega, Hayll to a gutter whore. He never knew who his father was. Cassandra's Court Saetan served as Consort to Cassandra. During his time in service to her, their relationship was tumultuous. At the end of her reign, Cassandra foretold to Saetan that Witch would come and would be the daughter of his soul. It convinced him to become a Guardian to wait for her coming. Cassandra did not tell him that she, too, became a Guardian. Warlord Prince of Dhemlan Saetan exerted his strength as a Black Jeweled Warlord Prince and was given in return two Territories and Hell itself. He became the Warlord Prince of Dhemlan in both Terreille and Kaeleer. He always ruled fairly, protecting rather than imposing his power to become a tyrant. Marriage to Heketah Saetan met Hekatah when they were both still young. He fell madly in love with this witch, and expected a rich life with her. He had not seen Hekatah was leading him along, wanting to be named High Priestess of Dhemlan and to gain other powers. She used their children, Mephis SaDiablo and Peyton SaDiablo, to control Saetan. However, he never gave her anything but what a husband gives his wife. Despite a growing debt between her father and him, she still always expected more. Until the conversations with Zuulaman. Zuulaman Islands off the coast of Dhemlan that Saetan destroyed after the mutilation and death of his child as well as the kidnapping of his wife. No record remains of Zuulaman . Daemon and Lucivar As father to Daemon Sadi and Lucivar Yaslana, Saetan was denied paternity to both of them. As such, he wasn't allowed any contact with the two, and with Daemon, his son's memory was essentially wiped out by a spell from Dorothea. Devastated by the betrayal, Saetan exiled himself to Hell, where he remained for the duration of his children's childhoods. When Daemon was faced with a challenge that he couldn't endure on his own, Saetan finally surfaced to help his child. Daemon, Lucivar and Saetan make up the triangle that surrounds Jaenelle Angelline, their Queen. Daemon is Saetan's mirror, and Lucivar is his son - whose temper is more explosive than dynamite. Self-imposed Exile After close to 50,000 years of life and ruling Hell as its High Lord, Saetan stepped away from his duties feeling the weight of his years and the loneliness that followed them. Only a promise to Cassandra that the Daughter of his Soul would soon come kept him from offering himself one final time to the Darkness. For over a decade he locked himself away in his study ignoring his duties to Hell as its High Lord, to the Deamon Dead, and even to the Blood as a Guardian. Only when he finally met Jaenelle Angelline did he finally end his exile. The Witch-child - Jaenelle Angelline Introduction Saetan was first introduced to the daughter of his heart when he recieved reports that a child was creating butterflies on the Childru Dyathe island in Hell. He called Char- the child caretaker of the island-to him and asked to be introduced to the Butterfly Maker. Five days later he met Jaenelle Angelline and knew instantly that she was Witch- Dreams Made Flesh. After a hectic Craft lesson Saetan began teaching her the ways of the Blood in earnest. Jaenelle's Childhood Dark Court Saetan was asked by Jannelle to serve as the Steward in the Dark Court. Accepting the position he made up the first side of the Witch's Triangle. Post-Dark Court Though the Dark Court was disbanded after Jannelle's purge of Blood tainted by Dorthea and Hekatah SaDiablo Saetan retained his position as the Steward of the unofficial court in action if not in title. Though the court no longer officially existed and Jannelle was no longer "officially" The Queen, Saetan remained the center piece of calm and collected power for the younger generation to bounce back to when in need of advice and or assistance. Twilight's Dawn Family In the story Family- Saetan is finally able to marry the woman he has loved for many years, Sylvia the Queen of Halaway a district of Dhemlan. After a terrible encounter with a crazed Demon-Dead killer, Sylvia ends up making her own transition to Demon-Dead which closes the gap between herself and Saetan who is already a Guardian and Demon-Dead. Admitting that sometimes even he is forced to break his own rules Saetan helps her heal of her injuries and later accepts her proposal of marriage on the condition that when she feels it is time to become a whisper in the Darkness she will not ignore it for his sake. The two spend many more happy years together. The High Lord's Daughter Several years after Jaenelle's death Daemon finds out that Saetan has slowly been making the transition from a Guardian to simply demon-dead by refusing to drink Yarbarah or pure blood from the vein. Without the blood wine that is required to sustain one of the demon dead he is unable to continue living but tells Daemon that he never had any intentions of outliving his Queen and the Daughter of his Soul. Within a few months the SaDiablo family is forced to offer their last goodbyes to the long lived patriarch. In the end Daemon is the one to fully drain what remains of his fathers Jeweled strength. Appearances *''Daughter of the Blood'' *''Heir to the Shadows' *''Queen of the Darkness'' *''Tangled Webs'' *''The Shadow Queen'' *''Shalador's Lady'' *''Twilight's Dawn'' Category:Black Jewels characters Category:SaDiablo family Category:Dark Court Category:People Category:Black Widows Category:Warlord Princes Category:Guardians Category:Dark-Jewelled characters